This Is Right
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: Inspiration from LenLovesCookies424's video; MMD x APH  Gerita Spamano Wedding . Just a cute, fluffy one-shot of the Italian brother's wedding.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N:This is a story from the [MMD x APH] GerIta Spamano wedding that is on youtube by the awesome LenLovesCookies424. But in all seriousness you should check her/his videos out they're really good. Also if you make Hetalia MMD or even artwork, I have to say without you guys I'd be really bored and know nothing of Hetalia. So, thank-you for all the amazing work you all do. '

A/N2:Also like LenLovesCookies424, I would like to thank everyone who has supported me and my fanfictions. I will never be able to thank-you for all the kindness you give me. But, I will always try my best in every writing I give to you all. Thank-you once again.

* * *

><p>The sunlight hit the windows perfectly in the small village church. The church was completely empty, expect for two men standing in front of the church with a little Canadian.<p>

But also in the back of the church two brothers stood in the somewhat darker area. The older one was not sure of the choice the two were going to make. He looked at his younger brother who seemed so sure about this choice, yet…

"Venziano… I can't f***ing do this." He said shaking his head completely unsure what he should do. He loved Spain, but was it enough to get married… What if it didn't turn out like it was suppose to? What if the Spaniard grew tired of the Italian? What if…

"Fratello… Why not? You love older brother Spain and he loves you just as much." The smaller Italian opened his eyes to look at his older brother as serious as he could. He held his brother's shoulders and gave a small reassuring smile. "It's just us and we will be next to other through the entire thing~! Ve~ it'll be fun, so no running away, si~?"

The small Italian nodded to his brother still waiting for his answer. The older Italian turned red and still seemed unsure, but nodded to his little brother. "Si…" The soft whisper made his younger brother close his eyes again in happiness.

"Ve~ then let's go~!" The small Italian said taking his brother's hand and started to walk down the aisle.

In the front of the tiny church the two older men waited. The blonde hair German fidgeted nervously; also unsure if this spur of the moment was a good idea. It was like his stomach was doing summersaults and his head having a loud party of its own. He was sure he loved the small Italian, but to just get married without any planning to the German was a bit frightening and abnormal.

The German only knew of a few who got married like this and usually it never turned out as planned. The German gently closed his eyes, what would he do if this wedding didn't end well? Could he go on with such regret on his heart?

The older Spaniard turned to the German hearing sort muttering. The Spaniard knew that everything must have been happening very fast to the German as well as his lover. Usually he never could read people's expressions, but he wasn't completely clueless.

He knew this was the right path, for all of them. If only everyone didn't worry about the future then everything would be fine.

But from experience he knew worries about love ones could never cease on their own. He walked over to the German and touched his shoulder reassuringly.

The German man turned to the Spanish man confused, but listened to him as he spoke, "Hey! Don't worry so much amigo. You and Feli~ will be so happy together! And I bet my Lovi~ is worried as well, you both need to stop worrying. Be happy, it's your wedding day."

The Spaniard back away some and gave a thumbs up, blushing a bit as his thoughts went back to what he told the older Italian before they even went into the church. Maybe those words would heal the German's worried soul.

Worth a shot. "In words of the wise, 'don't worry~, be happy~!'"

The German shook his head at the Spanish man's silliness, but also to rid any troubling thought. As silly as the Spaniard words were; he was right. He shouldn't worry so much, he loved the small Italian man and they would have a happy life together. Why did he need to worry now? Maybe it was just a German thing to worry about every little detail and…

The small, quiet Canadian cleared his throat trying his very best to get the two 'grooms' to start paying attention. The two of them looked at the Canadian confused, but when the dirty blonde man looked behind them they completely understood what he was getting at. The two 'grooms' turned and saw two lovely Italians in front of them.

The older Italian looked from the corner of his eyes at the Spaniard and blushed. He still wasn't so sure. But when the Spaniard looked so excited and joyful at seeing him it made his heart beat painfully fast. He wasn't even wearing a dress just a typical wedding veil and yet the Spaniard looked like he couldn't be happier.

The older Italian closed his eyes feeling his face heat up ten-fold. Why was it always only that Spaniard who could make him feel so wonderfully horrible all the time?

The younger Italian smiled happily at the German; soft 've~'s of admiration for the German popping out every so often.

The German felt his mouth fall to the ground, the small Italian really had to be the most beautiful he had ever seen him before. The large smile seemed to be only meant for the German and it made all his worries disappear in an instant and only shocked numbness remain. His brain seemed to stop as he looked at the small Italian boy; who also like his brother was dressed normally other than a plain wedding veil on top of his head.

The small Italian tilted his head already confused on why his 'groom' was acting so shocked. He was only wearing a pretty veil, he did want to wear a dress, but the older Italian made sure he didn't. So, the small Italian was confused on why the German looked so shocked at the moment. Could he really be as pretty as he felt at the moment?

The Spaniard slowly walked over to the nervous Italian and picked his head up to be able to look into his closed eyes. "Please look at me, cariño." The Spaniard whispered lovingly.

The blushing Italian did as he was told with a bit of hesitation, but not as much as he normal would. His blush worsened seeing the Spaniard having a small blush as well.

Those shining green eyes stared into the Italian somewhat dull golden ones. The older Italian felt a small smile play on his lips and was glanced at the ground embarrassed at the way the Spaniard's eyes held so much love for him and only him.

What did he do to receive such a kind, loving man wanting to marry his filthy, mean mouth? No one else would or even could look at him the way the Spaniard looked at him on a daily basis. Even if he wasn't sure about this whole wedding idea, he didn't mind the idea of staying by the Spaniard's side for the rest of forever.

The smaller Italian let go of his older brother's hand seeing the older Spanish man could take good care of his brother without him. The small Italian smiled seeing the German still 'awe' stuck. He knew how to fix that! The Italian jumped into the German arms knowing very well the German wouldn't let him fall to the ground no matter how out-of-it he was.

The small Italian wrapped his arms around his lover happy he was able to be taller than the German for just this once; even if his feet weren't touching the ground at all.

"I love you, Doitsu~!" The small Italian said in the sweetest voice he ever use on another and closed his eyes in bliss. The Italian slowly pressed their foreheads together in a way to make sure the German understood the truth in his words.

The German man closed his eyes feeling all thoughts of this being wrong just vanish and being replaced by the happy times the two would spent together forever. The German finally realized reason and facts didn't matter when you were in love and to think one small Italian man taught him so much about something the German felt unnecessary to learn. Now, he wouldn't know what to do without the teachings of the small Italian.

The Canadian once again cleared his throat, but this time so he could start the ceremony. The small Canadian smiled as he started to ceremony. He could see the love the four had and the bond that would probably never break.

The Canadian wanted to first as the older couple the all time question. "Mr. Spain, will you have Mr. South Italy to be your husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?" The Canadian softly asked the Spaniard already knowing the answer.

"I do…" The Spanish man said nodding happily; his arms around the nervous Italian.

"And you Mr. South Italy?" The Canadian asked seeing the nervousness in the older Italian's eyes.

For a moment he looked as if he was going to shake his head no, but he quickly closed his eyes tightly, "Yeah, sure…I… do..."

The Canadian smiled and turned to the other couple. The quiet Canadian asked the question a different way, for the sake of being original to both couples.

"Mr. Germany, do you take Mr. North Italy to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these" –The Canadian glanced at the other two in the room before continuing and look at the couple he was speaking too—"witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

The German gave a small smile nodding his head. "I do."

"I do too~!" The little Italian said before the Canadian could ask him the question.

The Canadian nodded and looked at both couples. "And now in the power given to me you may… ah!"

The Canadian turned blue seeing he was being ignored. The couples had already started to kiss. He… really had no power given to him. The Canadian fainted from too much love hitting him at once.

The four closed their eyes into the kiss all thinking at once…

_This was the best decision any of them could make._


End file.
